


Hit me like a man/ Love me like a woman

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Gambling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, kaz in a dress, moe kaz, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: The bet - a remix: Another bet, another time Kaz loses.“You look pretty good to me, pretty cute actually.”Kaz frowned and grabbed Ocelot’s wrist, stopping any further intention of advance of the Russian who wanted to touch what was between his legs.“If anyone ever finds out about this I’ll kill you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is someone's fault, you know who you are xD thank you for giving me the idea <3 
> 
> Another bet Kaz loses, this is probably a continuation of [The Bet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7403695/chapters/16816960)
> 
> The title is from the song by [Pretty Reckless. "Hit me like a man."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogDnZFbkBxY) I thought it was so appropriate for this one, it's so goood go listen to it xD (so ocelhira I die)
> 
> Edit: I tried correcting some grammar! But if there's anything weird let me know! English is my second language.

**Hit me like a man/ Love me like a woman**

_The bet - a remix: Another bet, another time Kaz loses._

 

“D-do you think this looks good on me?” Kaz asked softly as he covered his eyes with his hand. He was blushing hard and couldn’t stop his moanings as Ocelot’s hand caressed his bare thigh.

They were sitting on Kaz’s bed, Ocelot slowly taking the lead, one hand on his waist, the other under the red dress he made Kaz wear as a result of the commander losing (once again) a bet with him.

Ocelot sighed, getting impatient as he kissed Kaz’s neck slowly.

“You look pretty good to me, pretty cute actually.”

Kaz frowned and grabbed Ocelot’s wrist, stopping any further intention of advance of Ocelot who wanted to touch what was between his legs.

“If anyone ever finds out about this I’ll kill you.” Kaz barked, but he sounded more like a tamed dog.

“Don’t worry honey; this is only between you and I.”

Kaz gave him a defeated smile as he let Ocelot finally put his hand on the red dress and leaned his forehead on his lover’s shoulder while he grabbed Ocelot’s shirt to balance himself. He felt so strange and was blushing hard, he never really thought that he would truly enjoy this treatment, Ocelot acting so possessive with him but at the same time soft and caring. Just like Kaz himself would treat his women in the past when he was young and reckless. Now Kaz understood what it felt like, to be in their shoes. He was a man, of course, and well aware of it, but just imagining that he was Ocelot’s possession indeed turned him on. But then again, it wasn’t his imagination; it was real. As a man or as a woman, he knew Ocelot was all he would ever need, no matter what.

Ocelot’s hand touched his underwear and Kaz moaned, gripping his shirt.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Ocelot whispered softly as he rubbed his palm over his growing hard-on.

The stupid tiny silk women’s underwear that Ocelot made him wear, plus the warm hand touching him felt so good, but Kaz didn’t want to admit it.

“W-will you finally learn how to treat a lady?” Kaz laughed softly and shoved his hand under Ocelot’s shirt, touching his chest.

“You should feel lucky; you’re the first woman I ever slept with.” Ocelot grabbed the silk fabric of his black panties and shoved his index and middle finger underneath, touching the sensitive skin of his dick.

“But I’m not a woman. You like what you’re touching right now, huh?” Kaz teased him and grabbed his hand again, removing it from between his legs. It earned a grunt from Ocelot and Kaz smirked. “Okay, I’ll let you touch me properly.”

He slightly parted his lips and licked Ocelot’s slim fingers slowly, watching how the always collected Revolver Shalashashka Ocelot was blushing as his grey eyes were fixed on Kaz's lips, slowly sucking his fingers as if it were his cock.

“You have such sexy lips.” Ocelot couldn’t help it and gripped his blonde hair, pulling him into a wet kiss, making sure to suck his bottom lip. While he kept a firm hold of his waist with one other hand, he pushed his head to go for a deep kiss, making Kaz shamelessly moan like a dog in heat.

His moaning became louder as Ocelot’s wet fingers grabbed his cock, giving him a hand job while his tongues were busy dancing together.

“Say that you want me, Kaz,” Ocelot whispered once they broke the kiss to breathe.

“Is… Is this part of the deal?” Kaz gave him another kiss and Ocelot was not sure if he did it to shut his mouth or because he felt, like him, that they could never get enough of each other. The kiss lasted for a while until Kaz bit his Ocelot’s lip and made a sort of loud groan, grabbing his wrist to stop him. He also closed his legs and trembled a little.

“Look at you, did you stop me because you were going to cum already?” Ocelot chuckled, kissed Kaz's hand and watched amused his angry and flushed face. “Let me hear it, come on.”

Kaz evaded his eyes and decided he had no choice, after all, he loved that fact that Ocelot was the only one who pushed him to the edge, making him lose control.

“I want you.” He didn’t even recognize his voice, so tamed but sexy at the same time.

Ocelot gave him a soft kiss, mumbling “I want you too” while his hands lifted Kaz’s dress a little to touch his skin, making Kaz feel smaller, even if they were almost the same height and size.  
“I wonder how a woman would react in this situation.” Ocelot licked his neck, making Kaz tilt his head back to expose his full neck. Ocelot ran his tongue through the rough skin of his neck, feeling his adam’s apple and the blond facial hair which ended up being familiar on his face. It looked good on him, made him look mature and manly, an excellent contrast.

“You’d be surprised.” Kaz grinned as he gripped Ocelot’s hair, entangling his fingers and pulling softly on some strands of hair when Ocelot would bite him hard.

 

***

 

The making out and touching became unbearable. Ocelot sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Kaz’s hair, pulling him down to his crotch.

“If you want me to fuck you, work for it. Show me.”

Kaz just smiled and kneeled on the floor between the man’s spread legs and unzipped the fly of his pants.

“You are always like this Adam; it’s not necessary for me to suck your cock when you are already this big.” Kaz wrapped his lips around the tip anyway, caressing it with his tongue, giving him some flicks with his tongue and then sucking him, with each movement dug him deeper into his mouth.

“Shit… You are just perfect Miller.” Ocelot was caressing his hair while he guided his actions to adjust his pace as he wanted. The sight of his lover like that, messed hair, red dress and on his knees was something he never dared to even dream about. Kaz sucked him so good that it could make him climax in any moment, Ocelot loved it when they would sneak into a storage room, a dark corridor of Mother Base or even in the commander’s office. Kaz skilled mouth could bring Ocelot to the edge fast and would drink until the last drop of his cum, leaving no visible trace of their quick encounter.

But this time was different, and Ocelot was not yet done with Kaz. After a few thrusts into his mouth, he stopped Kaz to touch his face with one hand, moving the strands of hair away from his face. Probably this was the only time he could see Miller with a different hairdo. It didn’t look bad on him. He looked different, cute, younger and weak.

Kaz’s lips were brushing the tip of his cock, his parted lips gave him kisses and rubbed his now swollen lips to his length. Ocelot groaned loudly; he couldn’t wait any longer, so he took Kaz to the bed again and pulled his dress up to his waist and kissed his thighs.

“Are women like this or do they fight?” He asked while he gave Kaz kisses.

“Ng… It, it depends. Do we have to talk about this?” Kaz closed his eyes and spread his legs, allowing Ocelot to move closer to his dick.

“Don’t you find it funny? Former Militaires Sans Frontières second in command, Kazuhira Miller…” Ocelot pronounced the French words with his unique accent, hating the French with every word. “Who probably slept with more women than the rest of the men is here with me, with his legs opened, behaving like a woman and begging me to fuck him. How does it feel? Does it turn you on?” While he talked he moved the small silk feminine pants, he forced Kaz to wear and took his dick off, finally admiring his male body.

Is this a joke? Kaz thought but remained silent as what Ocelot said was probably true.

“Answer me, Miller.” Ocelot took the small bottle of lube he had in his pants' pocket, and while he waited for Kaz to make up his mind he coated his fingers, ready to prep him. “I won’t touch you until you say it.” Kaz glared at him, clearly struggling to find his answer.  
“Take it as a challenge, do you think it’ll turn me on? Try me. Tell me your darkest fantasies, and I’ll be ready to please you.”

Kaz put his hand over his eyes. He had nothing to lose, well, if Ocelot didn’t like his answer he would just leave him there, horny and with no release.

“You want the truth? Ok… Women don’t say much really; it’s all in your head. When I was with them, they were pretty shy. You don’t get what you want, Ocelot.” He opened his eyes and leaned forward to grab his lubed hand and guided it to his entrance.  
“But I don’t care about that, past’s past. What I care about now is you, you fucking me, you being inside me and telling me how much you want me, how much you like being inside me, as much as I like it when I feel you…” Ocelot had already moved the underwear aside and shoved two fingers inside him and was watching Kaz talking while he moaned, it left Ocelot amazed.  
“I want to be yours, if you want me in a dress and fuck me like a woman, you have it. If instead, you want me to pin you to a wall and ask me to fuck you like a man, I can do it too, for you. B-but you can pin me to the wall if you want, ngg-.”

He couldn’t continue talking because Ocelot grabbed his head and pushed him into a hard kiss, bumping his teeth before they could move their heads to adjust to a comfortable position where they could share a deep kiss. Kaz felt Ocelot replacing his fingers for his cock finally.

Kaz continued to make Ocelot’s wish true and moaned loud and hard with each thrust, watching with a triumph how Ocelot blushed hard and pushed harder. He couldn’t believe how good it felt the silky underwear brushing his skin. His cock ached for release too, and all Kaz's shyness disappeared, as he moaned he pleaded Ocelot to go harder and faster.

“Isn’t this what you wanted Ocelot? Ah-” Kaz got a little of what he deserved as the other man bit his neck hard while he pressed his whole body on top of him, possessing him completely.

“Yes Miller, that’s what I wanted to hear. Now say that you love this.”

Kaz let go a forced laugh and pleased him again, talking to his ear “yes, I love this… you are the man I want. No one else…”

He suddenly gasped as he felt Ocelot grabbing his cock and pumping him while he kept on pushing his prostate, his inner walls tightening and putting pressure on Ocelot’s cock.

“Don’t stop, I-I love… I love…” Kaz shut his eyes and mouth, cursing for a moment before moaning again and focused on moving along with Ocelot who couldn’t hold it any longer and shot his cum inside him. Ocelot resumed his work on Kaz and pumped him until he came over the silky red dress and the black underwear, moaning loudly as he repeated Ocelot’s name.

 

  
Ocelot rolled to the side of his bed and removed his now sweaty shirt. He had been sharing the bed with Kaz for some months now, and he had spare clothes in his room, so he wouldn’t have to borrow Miller’s shirts to go out and then have everyone gossiping about them. He smiled for a moment before turning his head to watch Kaz, who was now with his head on the pillow enjoying the afterglow of their encounter. Then it struck to him, those words Kaz said which almost made him lose focus while he was fucking him.

“You... were going to say something else, why did you shut your mouth?”

Kaz rolled his eyes curiously to meet his. “Who, me? When?”

“You said I love” Ocelot’s face was serious and he was slightly frowning his thin grey eyebrows.

Kaz made a fake smile, his true feelings almost slipped out due to him almost losing his mind on his climax, so he tried to come up with an excuse. “I-I… I was gonna say… that I love… I love your cock.” His smile now was a grin as even his own mind laughed at his lie.

Ocelot smirked and grabbed his chin, Kaz’s pale blue eyes meeting his grey ones.

“I know you love my cock, but it’s not what you thought.”

Kaz pouted and shoved his hand away with a hit, which Ocelot returned, and they wrestled in the bed sharing some hits and kicks, until of course, Ocelot was on top of Kaz again, making him spread his legs again involuntarily.

“So, you hit me like a man and what, you love me like a woman?” Ocelot released his wrist as soon as Kaz pressed his lips against his, giving him a sweet and slow kiss.

“I love you.” Kaz whispered with their lips glued, and he knew his confession was going to surprise Ocelot.

“Miller, don’t make me want to fuck you again, you’ll make me come if you say that again.” Ocelot grinned as he ran his hand down Kaz’s round ass.

“I love you... asshole.” he smiled as he grinned between kisses, but he wasn’t expecting Ocelot to turn him on his belly and grind his cock on his ass again.

“I love you too,... Especially how you keep on turning me on. Time to get you out of that dress already…or maybe not yet.”

 

Kaz’s night was definitely not over.


End file.
